


Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

by satisfactuality



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A whole lot of sexual tension, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Multi, Shibari, active consent!, service top jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfactuality/pseuds/satisfactuality
Summary: In which Steve is very good, Nancy gets what she wants, and Jonathan takes care of them both.





	Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [14winters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/14winters/gifts).



> based on some of the asks angela got on tumblr. thanks for keeping stoncy alive, and here's a fic in thanks. title from the song by The Knack.

Steve looks gorgeous like this, Jonathan thinks. He always looks handsome, with his pretty brown eyes and that mouth that looks like it came out of a classical painting. God, his boyfriend looks like someone Greek sculptors would have lovingly carved out of marble, if he'd been alive back then. But he doesn't think those sculptors would have depicted Steve quite like this, down on his knees in front of Nancy as she carefully knots the seemingly endless coil of rope she has around him. It would be a shame not to, though, because Jonathan doesn't think he's ever seen him quite so beautiful. It's not just the rope, although the dark green color of it looks amazing against his skin and the knotted pattern Nancy's created highlights all the wonderfully toned muscles he has. It's his whole demeanor that's so breathtaking to Jonathan. There's tension in his body, sure, to keep himself in the position Nancy needs him in, but he looks calm, settled. _Assured_ , Jonathan thinks, as Steve meets his eyes and there isn't even a hint of doubt that Steve knows he's in good hands.

"Babe," Steve rasps, and Jonathan knows that tone; it's usually accompanying Steve shamelessly splaying himself out on some various piece of furniture in order to get Jonathan's attention. Right now, unable to move, Steve just tips his head back a little, grins smoothly up at him. Jonathan falls for it anyway.

"Like what you see?" Steve snarks once Jonathan's crouched in front of him, voice a little too breathless to have any bite. Jonathan hooks a finger under the ropes crossing over his chest, gently testing the give to make sure it's excitement leading to the breathlessness, not Steve actually being unable to breathe. Nancy gives him a dry look from over Steve's shoulder, but there's a little smile she can't hide with it. Jonathan knows that she knows he trusts her, he just likes to check for himself. He braces one hand on Steve's thigh, shifting out of Nancy's way as she moves to work on a new series of knots, and leans in to kiss at the place where Steve's jaw smooths into his neck.

"Wanna take your picture," Jonathan answers honestly, and feels Steve's breath stutter against his cheek. It's not a novel idea, Jonathan has more than a few rolls of film waiting to be developed when he can guarantee no one else will be using the dark room, but Steve's an exhibitionist at heart and Jonathan can feel his muscles tense under the rope.

"Fuck," Steve breathes out, and it trails off into a whimper when Nancy wraps the first coil of rope around his upper thigh.

"Next time," Nancy promises, covering Jonathan's hand on Steve's thigh. Her eyes are dark when she meets Jonathan's gaze, blown pupils revealing just how much she likes this. He wraps his free arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss and groaning when she surges up to meet him. Nancy kisses like she's determined to win a challenge Jonathan wasn't even aware was going on, and he loves her for it, loves the contrast between her and Steve.

Steve likes to tease and make smart comments up until Jonathan gives him a better way to occupy his mouth, and then he just melts into it, completely happy to let someone else take control. That's not to say that Steve stops being a smartass after one kiss, but he'll cull it back for the sake of having someone spoil him. Nancy, on the other hand, likes to play at being demure and unaffected. It doesn't help that she's unfairly good at keeping herself in check, to the point where sometimes the only way they can tell how much she wants it is by the look in her eyes and the flush that spreads over her fair skin. But the moment he kisses her, Nancy gives as good as she gets, always pressing her advantage to get him to give in. She also likes the tease in pulling away too soon, he's reminded when she gently pushes him back before he can gain any control.

"Stay still," Nancy chastises, swatting at Steve's hip to stop him from squirming around in his bonds. Jonathan feels a little whiplashed from her abrupt shift in attention, but it's not like it's any punishment to watch her go back to working on Steve.

"I'm trying," Steve whines, and it comes out too desperate to be playful.

"I know, sweetheart, you're so good for me," Nancy says, voice and demeanor softening immediately, "Almost done and then you can let go for me, okay?"

Jonathan strokes a hand over the length of Steve's back, feeling out the pattern of the rope. Steve's getting into the headspace where he gets needy and insecure, and Jonathan keeps his fingers playing over his back and shoulders as Nancy finishes off the knots, just another point of contact to help ground him. She takes the tail end of the rope and tucks the extra against Steve's stomach, it ruins the beauty of the pattern a little bit but it's a small concession to make in order to save time.

"Do you want to keep going?" Nancy asks softly, cupping both hands on Steve's face to tilt his chin up to look at her directly. Jonathan can only imagine what Steve's expression must look like, and he hears Nancy's soft exhale of awe when Steve meets her eyes and nods. "Then be good for Jonathan, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve replies, voice slow and just a touch slurred. Nancy shudders at the honorific, the first time all night Jonathan's seen her calm, analytical front waver. She steps back to sit on the bed, and he notes the way her thighs press together and she clenches her hands in her skirt. He follows her to the bed, running a hand over her knee, partially in concern and partially because he knows the touch will rile her up more. He can see all the little cracks in her exterior, and even through tonight's supposed to  be about Steve, it doesn't mean he can't treat both of them.

"Can you grab the stuff from the other room?" He pulls her into another kiss when she stands back up, freely letting her take charge this time. Her shirt is soaked through with sweat in the back, and she's shaking a little bit against him. He knows if he orders her to do something, she'll get angry and refuse, but she'll usually follow requests. "Drink something, too, please?"

She's nodding as she turns to leave, and he settles into her spot on the bed. They did a good job figuring out where to put Steve; he's just far enough that he can't rest against the bed frame, but close enough that Jonathan barely has to lean forward to run a hand through his hair. Steve's head rolls back with it, and Jonathan gets a good look at him in profile.

He's red all over, either flushed from arousal or from the pressure from the rope. He's naked except for the ropes and his black briefs, and the diamond pattern Nancy made around his groin only highlights how hard he is, a damp patch of precum spreading across the dark fabric. Jonathan's hard too, cock pressing almost painfully against the seam of his jeans. He ignores it, because they had all agreed before that nothing sexual would happen until Steve was safely out of the ropes, but it doesn't mean he can't _feel_.

Nancy returns as he's running his fingers over Steve's lips, sliding his first two fingers just barely into his mouth when it opens on a soft puff of breath. She has a plate of food, all carefully cut down to bitesize, and a glass of water that she hands to him first. Jonathan tilts Steve's head towards him, slipping his fingers out and holding the cool glass up to his mouth. He tries to tilt it slow enough that Steve can handle it, but a few rivelettes of water run down his chin anyway. Once he's confident that Steve has had enough to keep him from getting dehydrated, Jonathan hands the glass back to Nancy with a small smile that she returns.

"He's so out of it," she comments as she resettles on the bed, hooking her chin over Jonathan's shoulder and maneuvering the plate onto his lap.

"Yeah, we gotta be careful with him," Jonathan agrees, and although he can see her, he can picture the way her face screws up; kiddish and bratty.

"I always am," she says, almost defensively, and he leans his head against hers for a moment.

"I know you are." She relaxes against him at his easy agreement, tucking her socked feet underneath her and helping steady the plate when Jonathan selects a grape from it. Steve's looking up at him, eyes like whiskey, liquid and captivating, and when Jonathan feeds him the grape they flutter shut in a sort of quiet ecstacy. It goes on like that for a while, each bite inspiring a new, quiet sound from Steve, even though none of the foods themselves are fancy or unfamiliar.

He catches Nancy trying to sneak one of the melon pieces off the plate and gently but firmly wraps his fingers around her wrist to stop her.

"You have to ask first," he tells her, and can practically see the fight flare up in her eyes. Another little break in that calm exterior, and Jonathan can tell from the way her breath quickens that he's got her now. He can play this game and win, he has before.

"Steve doesn't have to ask," she points out, defiant to a t, but keeping her hands to herself.

"Steve is being good, he gets a reward," Jonathan says calmly, and he can tell it frustrates her that he isn't reacting. In actuality, he's probably more excited about this than her, but he's gotten good at hiding it. Or maybe she's just too wound up to notice, either one works for him.

"I can be good," is her immediate response, and oh she's so righteous and snippy, but Jonathan knows he's won now.

"Can you?" He asks, placidly. He turns to face her, sliding one foot out to press against Steve's calf, keep the line of contact so Steve won't worry he's forgotten. He sets the plate down on the bed besides him, and waits for her response.

She fidgets for a moment, like she can't decide whether to yell at him or comply, and she seems to compromise by crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. "Can I have a piece?"

"I don't know, can you?" She wants to hit him, he can tell, but she just repeats the phrase mockingly back at him before sighing in annoyance. He shrugs, makes sure to grab the exact piece of melon she was going to take, and feeds it to Steve, letting him lap at the juice left on his fingers.

"May I have a piece?" She finally amends, rolls her eyes when he just raises his eyebrows at her to continue, and begrudgingly adds "Please."

He grabs another piece of fruit, and laughs when she bites at his fingers when she takes it.

"Now what do you say?" He teases, and thinks she might go for it at first, but she just shoves at his shoulder until he falls back.

"Fuck you, Jonathan." He goes down with another laugh, letting her crawl on top of him and kiss him until he feels like he can't breath. He got her to ask nicely, he'll let her have this one.

It's only a soft noise from Steve that cuts them off. His fingers are flexing in his bonds, like he can't figure out what to do with himself.

"Please," he whimpers, looking up at them with those big glassy eyes, and Jonathan doesn't know what he's asking for, doesn't know if Steve does either. Both of them are sliding off the bed in an instant, concerned, and Nancy goes to untie the first knot when Steve chokes out "N-no".

Her hands still, and Steve drops his head against Jonathan's shoulder, letting an all-too-familiar groan. It's a groan Jonathan hears every time Steve gets close to coming, and from how red and desperate Steve looks, he assumes the situation is similar.

"You wanna come?" he asks, and hesitates a little when Steve nods. They agreed on nothing sexual, but it seems cruel to leave Steve like this. It'll take them at least half the time it took to get him tied up to get him untied, and he honestly doesn't know if Steve can handle it in this state for that long. "No one's stopping you, yeah?"

Steve shakes his head against Jonathan's shoulder, overwhelmed.

"Need help," he manages, and Jonathan goes to reply when Nancy cuts him off.

"No." Her voice is firm and final, but her hands stay softly tracing over Steve's skin. "You can come but we aren't going to help. You're so good for us, I know you can do this."

She keeps up a steady stream of praise, raining little kisses against Steve's shoulder blades in between her words. Jonathan curls one hand around his neck, the other running gently over Steve stomach and feeling the muscles jump under his touch. Steve's breathing gets closer to sobbing, and Jonathan's about to call the whole thing off and take pity under him when Steve's whole body goes rigid and Jonathan feels teeth dig into his shoulder as Steve comes.

"Amazing," Nancy says on an exhale. Steve lifts his head to blink blearily at Jonathan, and Jonathan can tell he's completely in that place he goes sometimes when they do this, that Steve described as his whole mind going quiet and still.

"Gonna get you out of this now, okay?" It takes a few seconds, but Steve nods slowly, and together Nancy and Jonathan work to get him unraveled. They tip him between them, Nancy untying the knots along his back and Jonathan his front, supporting Steve while the other works. They rub at the newly released skin, making sure his blood flow gets back to normal. Once all the ropes are off, the pattern remains on his skin, and Jonathan gets Steve hefted up into his arms.

"Think once he's back with us enough, you can fuck me in the bath?" Nancy questions, tone innocent but expression dirty in all the right ways. Jonathan smirks at her, wishing his arms were free to swat at her.

"Only if you're good."

**Author's Note:**

> just three teens who know nothing about bdsm stumbling their way through bdsm anyway


End file.
